taking all shattered ones
by Vanus Empty
Summary: Gods of Death and eyes of God have nothing on them. 50 Frito sentences.


**Title**: taking all shattered ones  
**Series**: "07-Ghost"  
**Disclaimer**: Amemiya Yuki (writings) and Ichihara Yukino (art) owns.  
**Warnings**: Spoilers! Language, male/male, implications of underage sex, sex with a minor. Maybe some speculation?  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** TeitoFrau. Mentions of past TeitoMikage and others."  
**Rating**: PG-13/T.**  
Other:** I was in a write-y mood. This happened. Dedicated to the Teito to my little gay boy, Hakuren. You know who you are. Anyway, this set seemed to be _made for this pairing_! Title from Trading Yesterday's "Shattered."

* * *

**#01 – Motion**

Teito likes to see this, likes to see Frau move – likes to see him be alive because if he were still, the reality that the older man was already dead would set it and it was just not something he could deal with, not after Mikage.

**#02 – Cool (connected to #30 – Ghost, and #44 – Wall)**

With shaking fingers, Teito touched Frau's bare chest, feeling the chilled flesh beneath. "Frau... you too. Are you also dead?"

**#03 – Young**

He wondered, briefly, if he should feel like some sick pervert, being so in love with someone so young. Shit, the kid wasn't even legal.

**#04 – Last **

Mikage passed him in the hallway barely hours before his death, his lips in a smile, but his eyes so very serious that Frau had to stop walking. "Protect him," Mikage had said as he passed, never once stopping. "Or I'll haunt you."

**#05 – Wrong **

_So, if this is wrong six ways from yesterday_, Frau wondered as he wrapped a blanket around the bare body beside him, _how come it felt so damn right?_

**#06 – Gentle **

Labrador smiled at Frau's actions. He came off so rough, so violent at times it was always such a wonderful thing to see him act so comfortingly around Teito.

**#07 – One (connected to #8 – thousand) **

There it is, what he felt he was looking for since before he was even born. He found it in a pair of green, green eyes.

**#08 – Thousand (connected to #7 – one) **

Verloren had spent years trying to find her soul, thousands upon thousands died to find it. It wasn't only until much later that a fragment of his body found it in Teito Klein.

**#09 – King **

"Don't worry, Tiashe," his father said as he lifted him up into the air, smile warm. "You'll be lucky enough to marry the person you love. You won't be like me."

**#10 – Learn**

The only knowledge that Teito had in this came from soft touches and kisses from Mikage, shared in Teito's bed under the cover of darkness, but if Frau was willing to teach, Teito was willing to learn.

**#11 – Blur **

It was dark, it was light. It was clear, it was clouded. It was love, it was hate. It was happiness and it was sadness. The contradiction, the myriad of emotions suddenly became too much and he threw out his hand, reaching for something real, something that could ground him and — "Oi, you damn brat, wake up!"

**#12 – Wait **

It was only the shroud of Mikage's love and death surrounding Teito that prevented Frau from just kissing the bereft boy barely days after Mikage died, aiming to take his mind off of his grief. Well, good things come to those who wait.

**#13 – Change **

Out of everyone Frau had ever met in his life, he had only hated one man. Ayanami's evil caused a tremendous change in Teito, one he had feared – if only for a moment – would taint the boy's beautiful soul.

**#14 – Command **

In all honesty, Teito didn't mind having Frau as his "master" since the blond had never used the collar to cause him pain, not like the others. There were no points in his favor, however, that Frau would sometimes Tell him to sleep.

**#15 – Hold **

It was the morning of the first nightmare since Mikage died that Teito found himself in Frau's arms, the blond's face lax in sleep beside him on the bed where he had fallen asleep comforting the teenager.

**#16 – Need **

It wasn't just the collar that made him anxious for Frau's visits every day. He needed _Frau_ himself.

**#17 – Vision **

Labrador opened his eyes with a sharp gasp, gaze seeking out Frau. A small smirk pulled at his lips a few moments later – in a few hours, Frau would meet his soul mate.

**#18 – Attention **

Castor hid a smile as Teito's gaze deviated from the Bascule to the side where a blond bishop was kneeling in the center of a group of small children, a black kitten in his arms. "You really should pay attention, Teito-kun."

**#19 – Soul **

He can see it. Two colors swirled together, one for Teito, one for Mikhail, dozens of strings stretched out, several severed. One deep red one caught his eye and he followed it, only to find it connected to his own.

**#20 – Picture**

"Here," Frau muttered roughly, handing Teito a small piece of paper. "One of the nuns took this. She was afraid to give it to you after the funeral, so she gave it to me." Looking down at it, Teito's eyes filled with tears. It was a photo him and Mikage on the day of the festival, both smiling at something to the side, caught unawares as the unknown photographer took the picture.

**#21 – Fool **

Falling in love with someone already in love was probably one of Frau's more foolish actions.

**#22 – Mad **

What the fuck is this shit? Teito? Pandora's Box? What mirror world did he suddenly step into? How could this be happening?

**#23 – Child **

"Shit," Frau groaned, leaning back against the pillows, two small, warm bodies cuddled up against him. "I've been domesticated."

**#24 – Now **

Teito gathered the small pink dragon into his arms, pressing his face against the top of Burupya's head. "Hey, Mikage? Is it okay if I start living for the present?"

**#25 – Shadow **

He gasped sharply, sitting up in bed, just in time to catch sight of a familiar shadow exiting his room.

**#26 – Goodbye **

The day Teito realized he was in love with Frau, he started to cry in his room because it didn't feel like the beginning of something; it felt the ending of what he had with Mikage. It felt like goodbye.

**#27 – Hide **

Frau rolled his eyes, Teito tense behind him in anticipation. Several moments later, he pointedly took three steps to the left. Capella's eyes widened in delight. "Nii-chan! You're it!" He cried out, running up and lightly touching the older boy, then he took off running. When Teito shot Frau a betrayed look, Frau said, "Shouldn't have hidden behind me."

**#28 – Fortune **

When the old lady drew the cards, she spoke softly, "The Tower: something terrible will happen. Death: a drastic change..." She smirked a little now. "The Lovers: well, I suppose that is self-explanatory." Teito muttered something that might have been a thanks, might have been a 'is she for real?' before he followed Mikage around the church festival.

**#29 – Safe **

There's something about him, about the dark aura cloaking him, that made Teito feel completely safe beside Frau.

**#30 – Ghost (connected to #2 – Cool, and #44 – Wall)**

There was no horror, no fear as Teito placed a hand over Frau's chest, hovering just where his heart should be beating. Just a terrible, heavy sorrow. He smiled painfully. "I said so, didn't I? I'm a ghost."

**#31 – Book **

"As long as I am within thee," Teito read aloud, staring down at the 37th chapter of the Barsburg bible, "my heart shall always be with thee." It took him three seconds before it clicked and a blush grew across his cheeks.

**#32 – Eye **

Mikhail narrowed Teito's eyes at Frau, a finger raised gracefully. "Protect him," he commanded, "with all your power in my place." _Even if you die for real. _Because this man _would_, just like Mikage did.

**#33 – Never **

Never turned out to be rather short when he swore he'd never fall in love again.

**#34 – Sing **

So long as Frau didn't sing the Eskimo song¹, Teito could privately admit that he had a nice singing voice.

**#35 – Sudden **

"Well, this is rather sudden," is what left Frau's mouth the moment Teito's pulled back from his.

**#36 – Stop **

Teito was panting, writhing and moaning beneath Frau's mouth, his body, his touch. Frau managed to control himself enough to kiss the teenager's lips, murmuring breathlessly against them, "if you want me to stop, say it – now, before I can't." Teito shook his head, thinking he never would want him to.

**#37 – Time **

_Whether or not time healed all wounds is irrelevant_, Frau realized as he watched Teito embrace Mikage's reincarnation, eyes gazing off into the distance. _Even healed wounds leave deep scars_.

**#38 – Wash **

Teito, clean and warm, pressed against Frau, boneless from their bath and enjoying the temporary warmth of Frau's skin.

**#39 – Torn **

Torn between two worlds, the past and the present – the love he had for Mikage and the love he has for Frau, Teito wondered if it was alright if he loved them both.

**#40 – History **

Frau had no idea how he was supposed to compete with the memory of a young man who had been so desperate to protect the boy he loved that he reincarnated without waiting for a human form to age.

**#41 – Power **

Frau marveled at the power behind Teito's words as he told him to grieve properly for Bastien-sama and only when the sister gave him the potted sproutling with a terribly familiar soul color did he find the energy to do so.

**#42 – Bother **

"I'm not going to be some burden! I'm going to get strong enough to protect everyone I love: Mikage, Hakuren, the sisters, Castor-san, Labrador-san, and even _you_, stupid pervert bishop!"

**#43 – God **

"What kind of person was he? Your god?" Though his mind was full of dark hair and green eyes and a beautiful soul, the lie fell seamlessly from his lips, "I don't remember anymore."

**#44 – Wall (connected to #2 – Cool, and #30 – Ghost)**

There was a wall diving them, one they could never cross. Teito on one side, alive and pure – Frau on the other, dead and damned.

**#45 – Naked **

"Frau!" Teito screamed in fury, holding the previously discarded towel up to cover himself. "You stupid perverted bishop, get the hell out of my room!"

**#46 – Drive **

It's Teito's history – or lack thereof – and the people he connected to, be them physically or memories, that compels him to act as he does. It's the ticking time-bomb of Frau's darkening soul and a warm heart that drives him.

**#47 – Harm **

With a sigh, Frau pushed his blood soaked blond locks from the cut on his forehead. Well, he figured, as he stripped himself of his clothes, stepping into the shower, a little blood's alright if it means he didn't harm Teito.

**#48 – Precious **

_Hell_ no. "Aya-tan is going to take everything that's precious to you," that sunglasses bastard said. Oh, over Frau's twice-dead _body_.

**#49 – Hunger **

When Castor told Frau not to eat Teito, he had been talking to the thing _inside_ Frau. But, catching sight of a new light in his friend's eyes as he followed the boy's form, he wondered if perhaps he should have said it to _Frau._

**#50 – Believe **

"I believe in the world I see with my own eyes," he said, smiling as he turned to look at Frau.

* * *

End words: "Drive" was actually the hardest one. I couldn't think of anything, so if it's shitty, that's why. In regards to 7&8, this is pure speculation on my part *koff* so you can dismiss it if you want. FUCK THIS SUCKS. I may or may not have accidentally added quotes from a different manga. I tried to find them in 07-Ghost, to make sure they were from here, but I couldn't. I fail. But seriously, oh my god, this is a piece of _shit_. You can pretend you never read it already!

The Eskimo Song is from _Hellsing_ by Kouta Hirano. Pip sings it to Seras, which freaks her out. It's a dirty song. 8D


End file.
